The Mona Lisa
by The Quote Bandit
Summary: Sam's losing his grip on reality, and Gabriel's the one who has to deal with it. Set in the Chocolate and Graveyards verse, but reading that isn't all that necessary.


**Mm, so this has been sitting around in my computer for awhile. I didn't want to post it because it's way down the line in Chocolates and Graveyards, but honestly I'm stuck there and I need to do some hardcore thinking.**

**So take this as a teaser, or something. This is where I want to get to. I don't know quite how I'm going to get here, or how long it'll take, but it's slowly becoming clear. Ish.**

**I'm going to stop talking now. Story, as previously mentioned, is part of the Chocolates and Graveyards 'verse, although you don't have to read that to understand what's going on. Set late s7. Gabriel returned from the dead and is hanging with Sam. All you need to know. Beta'd only by me. Hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

"Even if you are real, how do I know you're not just going to torture me, too?"

"Sam, I-how can you even think that? I'm not my brother. I'm not Lucifer."

"Neither was Micheal, he's supposed to be the Big Good, and he-it didn't seem to stop him. How do I know you're not the same?"

"Sam-"

"What about Raphael? I bet he'd like to join in, too. I mean, I'm sure there's some part of me you guys haven't torn in-"

"Sam!"

Sam stops and just looks at the angel pinning him against the old hotel wall and something about it makes a part of Gabriel break. He's pleading, he realizes far too late. The guy's pleading with those big ole puppy eyes that are only lucid for the moment because he's so screwed in the head he can't figure out basic things like reality and honestly thinks that...Gabriel's mouth twists in disgust. He suddenly understands why Micheal went through all that trouble to open the damn cage in the first place; he's having to exercise all his self-control not to rip through the seals himself just to personally tear the real Lucifer a new one. He takes a deep breath.

"Hey," he says as soon as he's got a grip on his anger. "Look at me."

Sam doesn't hear him. Sam's eyes skid from his face to something over his shoulder. Whatever he's seeing makes his eyes widen with fear and he's struggling against Gabriel's vice grip and trying to get up off the floor and escape. It's all Gabriel can do to keep him down. Dammit.

"Oi, Sasquatch! Over here!" Gabriel gives his shoulders a shake to get the guy's attention and when that doesn't work he grabs his head with one hand and forcibly turns it so Sam has to look at him. It works but Gabriel can tell he doesn't have Sam's attention for long.

"Listen to me you overgrown monkey," he says as evenly as possible. "I don't do torture. I am not my brothers. Any of them. Sure. Micheal's all for being a goody-goody, but that stick up his ass can make him do all sorts of crazy shit in the name of 'the greater good.' And Raphael's a prick. They'll torture if they deem it 'righteous', or whatever, and Lucifer got all twisted in the cage so he'll just do it for fun. But I won't. You piss me off, and I'll turn your dick purple. But I'm not going to torture you. Not ever. You understand?" Sam's eyes flint off behind Gabriel again and he has to shout to get Sam's attention back. "Hey! Do you understand me?"

Sam doesn't say anything. He just stares at Gabriel for what seems like forever with those damn terrified eyes before finally (finally) forcing them shut. He breathes for the first time in too long and his entire body just shudders. He doesn't relax completely but Gabriel can feel some of the tension going out of his shoulders. And finally, after taking a few more shaky breaths, he nods.

"Good," Gabriel says, nodding back. "Open your eyes, nice and easy." Sam does what he's told. This time his eyes don't wander off but lock straight onto him.

"Do you see anything?" Gabriel asks.

Sam looks around the room before shaking his head. "Just you," he says. His voice is a little raspy, a little unsteady, but hey. Gabriel'll take it.

"Am I real?"

"I don't-"

"Sam, you got to give me a yes or no here. No wiggle room. Either I'm real or I'm not." He waggles his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I'll give you a hint: not ain't it."

The corners of Sam's mouth twitches in what seems to want to be a smile. "Real then," he says, more firm than before. He just sounds tired now. Not surprising, really; the kid practically threw himself into the wall before Gabriel managed to pin him down.

"That's pretty sure for someone who thought I, of all people, would get a kick out of twisting his nipples. What makes you say I'm real, then?" Maybe he shouldn't prod this, maybe he should just let it be, but he'll be damned (and he does see the irony there) if he ever has to go through this again with Sam. This is something that idiot brother of his should be dealing with. Not him.

The hint turns into a small but real smile. "No one can pretend to be as obnoxious as you are," he says finally.

Gabriel snorts. "I'll take that this time Chuckles, but better watch your back later. I wasn't kidding about the whole dick thing. I reserve the right to turn your man-parts any color of the rainbow. Or all of them. Hell, I could probably get the Mona Lisa with her mouth on the tip if you push your luck too much."

He actually gets a snort for that one. Gabriel grins. "Much better. Now go to sleep. You've earned it kid."

Without asking he lifts his fingers and touches Sam's forehead. Sam doesn't try and move away, just welcomes the contact and promised rest with the last remnants of the smile still on his face.

And if that brings a smile to Gabriel's face too, well, there isn't anyone around to catch him.


End file.
